


STAR WARS The Only H.O.P.E

by DoubleKKookie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleKKookie/pseuds/DoubleKKookie
Summary: Disclaimer I do not own STAR WARS!Luke Skywalker Is the galaxy Only H.O.P.E including when the clone wars were happening. Will he be able to help them or will he fail In saving Anakin Skywalker again. Read more to find out!
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 3





	STAR WARS The Only H.O.P.E

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a very small break from chosen ones for just a little while. And I'm writing this little short story. I hope you enjoy! May the force be with you always! Have a great day! Love, Mae!  
> Disclaimer the image was from canva It a website where you can make newsletters, letters, quotes, desktop backgrounds, and more. I did add the letters but the background belongs to canva. 

A long Time Ago In a Galaxy Far, Far Away...

* * *

Endor 4 ABY suddenly out of the shadows a council of some sorts surrounded the rebels. "Are you Luke Skywalker?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, I am and you all are?" Luke asked.

"What do you want with the kid?" Han asked. Leia gave han a look.

"We need to talk to you three," Mace said.

"Why should we go anywhere with you?" Han asked.

"Need you we do skywalker." Master Yoda said.

"Master Yoda, you're alive how Is this possible?" Luke said. 

"Many things are possible with the force It Is," Yoda said.

"Okay, but how do you know we can trust you?" Leia said.

"Do what you're heart tells you to do then you'll know If you can trust us," Anakin said.

Luke rubbed his chin he thought for a minute  **_ "Can I trust them? I hope I can I must believe. They'll have to earn my trust but I think I count on them."  _ **

"We can trust them," Luke said. Leia nodded she agreed. Han wasn't happy with the idea but he trusted Luke and Leia he could Only Hope they wouldn't be trouble. 

"So you agree with coming with us?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, we'll go with you," Leia said.

"Where would we be going?" Han asked.

"To the past," Anakin replied. 

"We have heard you all can change what needs to be changed. You're our only H.O.P.E." Anakin said.

Suddenly they were thrust Into the past they were on coruscant 19 BBY. Right before the purge before Darth Vader before the empire before Darth Sidious Before the order fell and before the republic fell along with it. 

Luke, Leia, and Han were unconscious In the council chamber. One of the healers got them to the med room to make sure they weren't hurt. 

4 days later Luke, Leia, and Han were awake. "You're finally awake," Obi-Wan said.

"It seems we are." luke straightened up from his bed to get a look at Obi-Wan.

"Are you Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Luke asked.

"Yes, yes I am why do you ask?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I once knew someone like you," Luke replied.

"Sorry to interrupt master but the council would like to speak with these three," Anakin said.

Luke, Leia, and Han got up to meet the council.

"You're Luke Skywalker am I correct?" Mace said.

"Yes, I am I was wondering why you brought us to the past though?" Luke said.

"Tell us about the past you will," Yoda said.

"Are you sure this Is a good idea luke?" Han asked.

"No, but I think we need to tell them everything we start from the beginning," Luke said.

"Who Is Darth Sidious?" Mace asked.

"Chancellor sleeve Palpatine Is the sith you have been looking for he Is behind the war everything," Luke said.

"How Is that possible you must be lying," Mace said.

"Lying he Is not," Yoda said.

"Why would the chancellor do this why would he be behind the war?" Anakin asked. 

"Remember what sith do they hurt people and they always care about themselves he has plans, Plans to turn Anakin to the Darkside. Be wary of him he seems to have good intentions but he doesn't there was an order called order 66 where the clones had inhibitor chips where they had to kill the Jedi. If you do confront him don't underestimate him he's more powerful than he looks." Luke said.

"That Is all we can tell you Jedi of the old republic." Leia finished. 

"This Is In your hands now may the force be with you always," Luke said. And like that, they vanished returning to their time.

"Is It true master Yoda Is that boy our Only H.O.P.E?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes helped us he has. True Jedi you're son Is becoming Anakin." Yoda said.

"So he was my son," Anakin said.

"Indeed he Is. Denied the Darkside he did feel so much light, H.O.P.E In that boy." Master Yoda said.

Anakin bowed. And left.

* * *

The Epilogue

Eventually, Anakin fulfilled the chosen one prophecy he would stop Sidious not long after that the clone war would end. After the clone wars ended Anakin left the order Padme gave birth to Luke and Leia skywalker. They lived happily ever after on Naboo. Luke still became a Jedi and Leia became a senator. Luke would still be A New H.O.P.E he would help many when evil arises he would stop Kylo Ren and His Son. Han and Leia got married In the end alongside Mara and Luke. How do you ask? Yoda changed the code he saw his error he knew love could lead to the Darkside but It could also be good. He had visions and saw what happen on the death star with Luke, Vader, and the emperor. It took a while for everyone to adjust but they learned and grew. The galaxy was free but one-day evil would arise but H.O.P.E Came to the rescue to stop the evil once and for all. For generations to come the Skywalker helped the galaxy to be free. What happens when Luke, Leia, and Han went back well things were different but they were right again It was almost like what happened never happened. If you're wondering what happened to the Jedi they survived. The republic survived It almost fell when Luke and Leia's kids turn to the Darkside but It didn't Luke turned them back right on time. Later Obi-Wan became the next GrandMaster and trained Luke Skywalker. It's safe to say everyone survived and thrived and the galaxy was safe they all lived happily ever after. In A Galaxy Far, Far, away from evil. 


End file.
